


Memories Of You

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: #jaydick-flashfic: isolation, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason had forgotten what it felt like to lose.





	Memories Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: White Silence by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure

Jason never saw it coming.

He always knew that being a vigilante was dangerous, the risk increasing with each passing day. The darkness he fought against would one day consume him and no world-altering event, no lifesaving elixir could bring him back. He had died once and he was more than prepared for it to happen again. At least, that’s what he always thought. Jason never realized that as he fought with a team, found a place with his family once again, the love and companionship, bonds that pulled him through each night, all of it made him forget the reality that he had once faced.

Alone, he had all the time to ponder over the meaning of his existence, the different ways he could find himself at Death’s door. Surrounded by people, the laughter and love, overcoming every obstacle together, the idea that he could lose never crossed his mind again. Darkness could take any shape or form, push him down until he couldn’t get up on his two feet, win the battle once in a while but at the end of the day, when the time came, with his family and friends by his side, Jason would win the war. That’s the way it was always supposed to be.

Then the snap happened and everything changed.

Jason remembered it so clearly. Standing in the fields of Wakanda, muscles aching and lungs struggling to fill with air, he fought against the black and gold creatures that snarled and snapped at him, their multiple arms threatening to break him with ease. Any sane man would have removed himself from such a situation. After all, these creatures were just killing machines, attacking him and attacking each other, anything to see blood spill across the ground. While Superman and the other leaguers did the best they could, Thor’s presence certainly helping, it didn’t seem enough. There were just too many of them. For every creature Jason killed, two others would replace it.

And through it all, the only thing that kept Jason going was the sound of his Bluebird’s laughter. Despite being tired himself, Dick laughed and giggled, playing around with the creatures that could possibly kill him. Jason knew that the older man was worried, not just for himself but for his family and friends which is why he sang, to let them know it would be okay, that they would win again. Occasionally, Dick would brush his gloved fingers against Jason’s cheek, run them through his hair, bringing a smile to the younger’s face.

They would be okay. No matter what, they would okay.

Jason had just reloaded his gun when suddenly the howling creatures stopped moving. Their heads tilted up, listening to a message that no one else could hear and before Jason had time to process what was happening, the creatures began to disappear, their bodies crumbling to ash. Had they won? Had Cap and the other Avengers somehow found a way to defeat Thanos?

While everyone stood around, confused by what was happening, Jason couldn’t help but feel worried, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. A part of him wanted to grab Dick and get out of this universe as soon as possible. Maybe if they left, they would be safe.

Turning around, Jason searched for Dick but instead found Bruce, who was on his knees, fingers reaching for his cowl to pull it back. They were still on the battlefield, surrounded by strangers so why would the ever-paranoid Batman reveal his identity so easily. A wavering hand stretched towards the sky where Superman watched with horror, eyes widening and head shaking as he made his way to the ground.

But even Clark’s super speed wasn’t enough to help him reach Bruce before he disappeared, only ashes left where he once stood.

“No, no, no,” Jason had chanted, searching for Dick far and wide. “Please, please, no.”

“Jason?” a small voice called him, Dick standing a few feet away, face ashen and an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Dick?”

And then, his Bluebird was falling just like Bruce, black petals flaking away from his skin. One step, two steps, and Jason was running, feet thundering across the field, ignoring the voices and cries of people around him. Soon Dick was in his arms, blue eyes wide and searching for something Jason couldn’t understand. “I’m sorry, Jay. I want to stay… but I… I’m sorry,” he whispered. Jason just shook his head, arms wrapped around Dick but even though he held onto his beloved as tightly as he could, he couldn’t stop him from disappearing, fingers desperately trying to hold onto each fragment, to put Dick back together himself if he had to.

But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he screamed at the universe to return his beloved, Dick was gone and Jason didn’t know what to do.

“We’ll bring everyone back. I promise,” Natasha Romanov had said as the League, at least the members that had been left, returned to their universe, preparing themselves to deal with the consequences of their failure.

Now, the only one left behind to defend Gotham since Tim had decided to stay back and help the Avengers, desperate to bring his family home, Jason went through each day staring at the door of his apartment. There would come a time when it would open and Dick would walk in, smiling the way he always did, pressing soft kisses against Jason’s lips and saying just the right words to make everything better.

A part of Jason wanted to leave the apartment and hide away in a safe house because this place had too many memories. From the first day they moved in together, ready to start a new chapter in their lives, to the day when they left their universe to help save another, each corner held a memory that Jason treasured, one that could bring him to his knees. There was the wall next to the TV where Lian had gone wild with her crayons, drawing the best scenery a five-year-old could and instead of stopping her, Dick had acted as her sidekick, giving her every color she needed. The small wine stain on the living room carpet was a reminder of their first night together in the apartment, so lost in kisses that they didn’t notice when Jason’s glass had tumbled off the table. One of the cabinets in the kitchen had a dented door, a result of anger that burst through them during a fight, words, and accusations thrown around.

This apartment had once been his safe haven but now Jason could barely stand to sleep in his own bed because no place could be home without Dick.

Days turned to months, months to week, years passing by in the blink of an eye, taking away whatever hope Jason had of seeing his family again, of seeing Dick again. Left alone, with no one to lean on, all Jason had were memories that killed him every day.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how this really ends. I always wanted to do a Marvel and DC crossover so this was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
